mcleodgamingfandomcom-20200222-history
Peach (Super Smash Flash 2)
Peach is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. Most of her standard attacks and special moves come from the ''Smash Bros.'' series, but some are different unique moves, notably her Final Smash. Her early sprites were supposed to be from Super Princess Peach, but that was changed. Her sprites are a brawlified version of her Mario Party Advance sprites. Peach was ranked 13th(tied with ) on the v0.8b tier list(the lowest-ranked of any Mario character not including sub-series characters). Attributes Under construction Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Slaps opponent. 3% *Standard Attack 2: Backhanded slap. 3% *Down Tilt: Sticks her arm out. Does weak vertical knockback if hit on grounded opponents. It also meteor smashes opponents and sends them on a diagonally downward trajectory if in the air or ledge. 10% *Down Smash: Spins dress around like a blade, slashing whoever gets caught in it. Hits four times for 12% when uncharged, with a total of 35%. Hits 3 times for 17% fully charged, with a total of 40%. *Forward Tilt: A 180 degree high kick. 11% *Forward Smash: Strikes with either a frying pan, a golf club, or a tennis racket. Only the tennis racket and the golf club semi-spike while the frying pan hits opponents diagonally upwards. The tennis racket does 12% damage uncharged, and 17% damage fully charged. The frying pan does 18% damage uncharged, and 26% damage fully charged. The golf club does 15% damage uncharged, and 21% damage fully charged. This attack reflects projectiles. *Up Tilt: Peach winks, raises one hand in the air and slightly lifts her dress with the other. The raised hand releases a cloud of hearts that damages the opponent. 12% *Up Smash: Spins around while twirling her arm in the air. 15% damage uncharged, 21% damage fully charged. *Dash Attack: Dashes forward with arms outstretched and in front of her. 8% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Twirls in the air with arms outstretched. 13% *Forward Aerial: Strikes with her crown. Great knockback makes it a decent finisher but slow. Can be used with float to edgeguard to devastating effect. 15% *Back Aerial: Attacks with her hips. An amazing spacing tool due to it's range and speed. 13% *Up Aerial: Leans back a little and releases a kick upwards. 13% *Down Aerial: Unleashes a series of four downward kicks. Three hits for 3%, then one hit for 5%. 14% if all hits connect. Grabs & Throws *Grab: Reaches and grips the opponent's collar. *Pummel: Kicks the opponent's shin. All hits do 2%. *Forward Throw: Slaps opponent away. Can chain throw at low percentages and can be used for a K.O. at high percentages. 10% *Back Throw: Sends the opponent backwards and hits them with her hip. Good knockback for finishing opponents of. 11% *Up Throw: Throws opponents upward without making any other hit. 9% *Down Throw: Slams the opponent into the ground and sits on the top of them. 7% Other *Ledge Attack: Quickly climbs the ledge and does a quick hip attack. 6% *100% Ledge Attack: Slide kick. 10% *Wakeup attack: Slaps both sides. 6% Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Jumps off a large vine shaped nearly like a wreath, embedded with a large heart, large leaves, and little colored faces without mouths. *Taunts: **Standard: Raises her arm up into the air, winks, and says "Hi!". **Side: Does a little dance to both sides of her while singing. **Down: Puts her hand on her hip, leans over, and says "Sweet!". *Revival platform: Standard SSF2 platform. *Fanfare: Stage Clear theme from ''Super Princess Peach''. *Wins: Raises her arm up into the air and winks. *Loses: Happily claps for the winner. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. In Competitive Play Currently under construction. Gallery Palette swaps DOJO!! Update Peachmain.gif|Peach's first line art in the DOJO!! Others Peach_Bomber_(Compare).png|Peach Bomber's effects comparison in v0.7 and 0.8. External links *Peach's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Peach's Animation Archive Category:Starter Characters Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Mario universe